


ghost in my lungs

by Seito



Series: love is a poison (so take a deep breath) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: When Prompto was ten, he had an Eos-shattering revelation.His parents didn't love him.Well, not exactly. They had to have loved him enough for them to adopt him. Loved him enough to provide him everything he needed growing up, a roof over his head, food on the tables, new clothes and the occasional toy to play with.They just didn't love him enough to stay.Prompto let loose a soft sigh, never noticing the small wilting yellow petals that fell from his lips.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



> IWP said break their heart. So... hopefully this fics achieves this.

When Prompto was ten, he had an Eos-shattering revelation. 

His parents didn't love him. 

Well, not exactly. They had to have loved him enough for them to adopt him. Loved him enough to provide him everything he needed growing up, a roof over his head, food on the tables, new clothes and the occasional toy to play with. 

They just didn't love him enough to stay. 

Constant traveling, broken promises and long distance phone calls. Postcards in the mail, voice messages on the phone, and empty words. 

Everyday like clockwork, Prompto would return to an empty household. There would be a new message on the answering machine; his mother promising to return next week (they wouldn't). The latest postcard was already a month old, from the beautiful shores of Accordo. He placed the school issued invitation for parents day in the trash, already knowing his parents wouldn't return on time. Prompto had learned not to even mention it, less his hopes get up over an empty promise.

So Prompto grew up with four lonely walls, no friends and distant parents. His materialistic wants were met, without barely a question from his parents. But the love and attention he craved was constantly falling short. 

Prompto let loose a soft sigh, never noticing the small wilting yellow petals that fell from his lips. 

-.-.-

When Prompto was fifteen, life got better. (Sorta.) 

His parents were still never home, always traveling. But… the empty promises had stopped. Prompto had made his peace with the fact that they were always going to be gone and they stopped pretending that they would be more present in his life. 

Things settled, slightly awkward, but Prompto cut his expectations of them short, learned to stop relying on them, and just went through the flow. They had agreed to support him until he could stand on his own two feet, whether that meant after getting a college degree or getting his own place. 

The reality was once Prompto was old enough, he would probably be one of those children who didn't see or speak to their parents once they went their separate ways. That hurt. He didn't want that, but it was the truth. 

The one bright spot in his life was his friendship with Noctis. 

Noctis was… Noctis was warmth. That was somewhat contradictory, given Noctis’ quiet and cool demeanor, but to Prompto, Noctis was warmth. 

His friendship with Noctis was nothing like what Prompto had expected. He thought they would have been causal friends, friends who only saw each day because of the classes they shared. Prompto had set his expectations low, knew better than to think he was good enough to be friends the _Crown Prince._ A few text messages, commiserating about homework and exams, maybe even hanging out after school. That was the type of friendship Prompto had expected. 

Noctis on the other hand, carved a little niche in his life for Prompto. Sure there was text messages (an entire flurry of messages), commiserating about homework and exams, and hanging out after school. But there was also dumb inside jokes, outings on weekends, even sleepovers. There was late night raids on King's Knights, bad movies until 3am, and sharing food.

Meeting Ignis and Gladio wasn't expected per se, but not a surprise either. Noctis was, after all, the Crown Prince. A retainer or two wasn't surprising. The only thing surprising was the fact that they were only a year or two older. 

And it wasn't like Prompto was envious or anything. From his outsider point of view, Noctis’ relationship with Gladio and Ignis was a mix mash, confusing and complicated relationship of friendship and duty. It was a strong bond, no matter the label attached to it, but keeping it straight had be very confusing. But they made it work, so Prompto just accepted it and moved on. 

Plus, Ignis and Gladio didn’t like Prompto. Which was fair. He was a distraction to Noctis, knew his station was way, way, way below Noctis (and theirs even.) He knew they didn’t really approve. And that was fine, because they were at least polite about it. 

Ignis tolerated his presence every day, even going as far as helping Prompto study and feed him dinner when their studying session went long. Gladio offered physical exercises and tips to add to Prompto’s jogging which Prompto took seriously. He did see an improvement in his stretches so they were good. They were okay with him just being there, as long as he wasn't too loud (Ignis would scold him) or too bouncy (Gladio would slap a steady, firm hand on his shoulder).

Noctis was a solid presence through out. 

Prompto smiled every day. And maybe, just maybe, he fell a little in love with the way Noctis lit up when he talked about fishing, fell in love with the way Ignis came up with a new recipe or the way Gladio smirked when he found a new book. He fell a little in love with Gladio’s firm and confident stride, Ignis’ talented hands, and the certain sparkle in Noctis’ eyes. He fell a little in love with warmth he found in them, so much better than the empty walls of his house and equally grateful that he had been given a chance to be with them, for all that he didn’t fit in. 

His friends meant everything in the world to him. 

Yeah, life had definitely improved when Prompto was fifteen. 

(So much so, he barely noticed that when he breathed out, he had tiny, tiny, tiny flowers petals falling from his lips.) 

-.-.-

When Prompto was seventeen, going on eighteen, things finally came to a head. 

He woke one morning, a month into his senior year, coughing and hacking. It felt like a dualhorn was sitting on his chest, slowly crushing him. He thought it was just a cold settling in, but… 

Wheezing, Prompto stared at the blue, red and pink petals that had fell from his lips. “Oh no,” he whispered. 

-.-.-

The thing was Prompto knew, knew what these lovely petals, soft and delicate meant. Hanahaki, when flowers grew in your chest from unrequited love. He racked his brain for hours, trying to figure out who he had fallen in love with. For all his lovestruck ways and causal flirting, Prompto didn’t actually do crushes. 

He liked the idea of having a boyfriend or a girlfriend. But Hanahaki was always such a serious issue that Prompto didn’t take his crushes seriously, didn’t try to fall in love. 

Hanahaki made everyone take love serious. It wasn’t uncommon to find people confessing their love or to be extra caution with the way they felt, guarding their hearts. There were people who tried out relationships, just to ensure that hanahaki wouldn’t form. 

And… it mostly worked. 

Hanahaki only developed in the most severe cases. Usually when you were unable to move on, been in love for years. But Prompto couldn’t figure out where he was lacking. He wasn’t in love with anyone. He didn’t even have any one. 

Just… 

Prompto frowned. He gathered the petals up, made a mental note to himself to see a doctor. 

There were ways to cure Hanahaki, but none of them were nice or good. He wasn’t sure he was ready to go under the blade for surgery. But it was the only way to stop the petals from suffocating him. Perhaps he had fallen in love and hadn’t even realized? 

He lightly coughed, the three different colored petals falling from his lips and sighed. 

Of course Prompto would be unlucky enough to get a rare love disease. 

-.-.-

“You okay?” 

Prompto smiled as Noctis pressed against his arm with a friendly nudge. “Yeah! I’m fine. Why?” 

Noctis gave him an inquisitive look. “You just… look a little lost. That’s all,” he said. 

“I’m fine,” Prompto said, with a surprised blink. The petals he had collected in his pocket suddenly felt suspiciously heavy. 

Noctis frowned. “Hey, you know you’re my best friend right?” Noctis said. 

Prompto grinned. “Who else would be your awesome, most best friend in the world?” 

Noctis laughed. “No one, but you, Prompto.” 

-.-.-

There was a jar Prompto left by his bedside. Often he would wake in the middle of the night, coughing and coughing. The red, blue and pink petals fell from his lips, scattering cross his blanket. 

His chest heaved, grasping for breath. He clawed at his throat, feeling silky smooth petals stuck. No one ever described the pain as his breath grew more rattled, flowers petals falling from his lips like a river. 

Prompto hacked, shoulders drawn tight and ribs aching. He picked up the blue petal, unable to recognize the tiny petal, the smallest petal of the three. It was such a pretty shade of blue. 

“For something so pretty, you’re kinda deadly,” Prompto said wearily. 

He gently picked up the petals spread across his bed, adding them to the jar. 

He would need to see a doctor soon.

-.-.-

“Are you alright Prompto?” Ignis asked. 

Prompto blinked tiredly. “Yeah, just haven’t been sleeping well.” 

Ignis hummed and peeled off his glove. He touched Prompto’s forehead. “No fever,” he murmured. “It doesn’t seem like you’re coming down with a cold.” 

Right, wouldn’t want to share a cold with Noctis. Noctis’ health was kinda important. 

“I’ll make some meat and beet bouillon for dinner tonight,” Ignis said with a smile. “Perhaps something hearty will give your immune system a boost.” 

Oh! That was one of his favorite dishes that Ignis made. 

“Sounds great, Iggy,” Prompto said with a grin. 

Ever practical Ignis. 

-.-.-

Prompto wheezed. Pink petals fell to his feet before being swept away by the wind. He hissed, chest rattling and rasping, gasping for air. 

It hadn’t even been four blocks into his jogging path before breathing became too hard. The pink petals, more than the other two, fell to the ground, falling from his lips as he wheezed, hacked. Prompto drew in as deep a breath as he could. 

Disappointment and frustration welled up. Jogging was one of his favorite hobbies, the feeling of flying, free from the house of empty rooms, leaving behind the reminders of Prompto’s lonely life. The flowers growing in his lungs were robbing him of this precious freedom him. 

Prompto wiped away the bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. “I really need to see a doctor,” he said. 

He coughed as he cautiously walked home, spilling pink, red and blue petals all the way. 

-.-.-

“Hey blondie!” 

Prompto wheezed, a pink petal slipping from his lips as Gladio’s powerful slap hit his back. Thankfully, Gladio didn’t notice the tiny petal. 

“Geeze, big guy. Be a little gentler!” Prompto said. “You’re going to knock the wind out of me.” 

Gladio ruffled his hair. “That’s why I keep telling you to bulk up.”

Prompto squawked, trying to fix his hair. “It isn’t like I haven’t been trying. School is just kicking my butt.” 

That and with the flowers growing in his chest, he couldn’t handle anything more strenuous than walking these days. 

Gladio laughed. “Yeah, his royal pain in the butt has been complaining about homework for weeks now. Don’t worry, you’re almost free.” 

What did that mean? Why only Prompto was almost free? Oh, right. Stations and royalty and nobility. Prompto would be free from school, but Noctis would go on to continuing doing paperwork as the Crown Prince, and eventually one day, the King. 

He smiled bitterly. “Yeah, just a few months more,” he said. 

-.-.-

“Graduation is right around the corner,” Miss Mariana said. She leveled a stern look at Prompto. “What are your plans for the future, Mr. Argentum?” 

Prompto opened his mouth and then snapped it shut. His plans for the future? 

That was… 

Did he have plans?

The future had always seemed so far. Sure he had this fuzzy concept of going to college, getting a degree, moving into his own place, setting down with someone he loved, the whole cliche shebang that everyone else had about their lives. He thought about getting a degree in photography and maybe traveling to see the rest of the world. Or even a jig of snapping wedding photos? He loved taking photos but he wasn't sure if he wanted to make a job out of it. 

Prompto didn't think about his future. Not with conviction, until he was sitting in the councilor office for a mandatory meeting regarding their futures. 

A mandatory meeting that Noctis was excused from. 

Because everyone knew what Noctis would be doing in the future (whether Noctis wanted it or not.)

But where did that leave _Prompto?_

If they graduated tomorrow, what would happened to their friendship? If Prompto went to college, if he got a degree in photography and started traveling? Even if he stayed with in Insomnia, where would his friendship with Noctis be at? Who heard of a king with a commoner for a friend? 

Would they drift apart? Once graduation came and went and they went their separate ways. Noctis to his royal birthright and Prompto to wherever. Would they keep in touch? Kings didn't get day offs. Would Prompto never see his best friend again, unless it was on tv? Share a few late night King's Knight until they both got too busy and stopped trying? 

And where Noctis went, Ignis and Gladio followed (for all that they probably didn't really consider Prompto a close friend, he considered them as close friends). So that meant…

He was going to be alone again? 

Without any warning, Prompto doubled over coughing. His hand flew to his mouth, trying to stop the petals pushing out. They slipped through his fingers, flying throughout the office. The three different colored petals, red, blue and pink, dancing and sweeping, fluttering about. 

“Mr. Argentum!!” Miss Mariana shouted, eyes wide as she scrambled around her desk to him. 

Prompto choked, a bundle of flowers lodged in his throat. Tears burned in the corner of his eyes, chest heaving. He gave a violent cough, hacking up a fully formed blue flower. 

“Prompto!” 

Prompto wheezed, gasping for breath, unable to stop the colorful petals falling from his lips. Spilling and twisting, a broken dam of secrets and feelings. 

“Prompto!” 

That sounded like Noctis. Prompto blinked, tears blurring his vision. The distort vision of Noctis wavered in his eyes. Noctis’ hand on his shoulder, shaking him and Prompto wheezed, unable to form words. 

Prompto’s world turned dark, hearing Noctis’ voice as his vision faded. 

“Hanahaki? Prompto, you have Hanahaki?! Is that- is that a sylleblossom?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis clenched his fists, so tight he was drawing blood. He paced back and forth like a caged coeurl.

Prompto had _Hanahaki_.

And Noctis missed all the signs.

They were supposed to go to the arcade, right after Prompto finished his chat with Miss Mariana. The last thing that had to be done before the end of the school day. Never had he expected to hear Miss Mariana screaming, nor did he expect to find his best friend coughing up flower petals as he dashed into her office.

Noctis turned his memories over in his head the entire ambulance ride. When had Prompto fallen in love? With who? Was it… was it Noctis? Was it someone from before Noctis had met Prompto? Why didn’t Prompto say anything? Had there been petals that Noctis had missed?

Noctis had been Prompto’s best friend for nearly three years now. Hanahaki didn’t form overnight. It took years to develop. Years of unrequited feelings. And Noctis _never_ noticed.

How long had Prompto been coughing up petals?

“Your Highness!’

Noctis stopped his pacing, turning to see Doctor Tellius slipping into the waiting room. He let loose a sigh of relief. Doctor Tellius was Noctis’ long time personal doctor, here at the Citadel’s hospital wing. Noctis had all but ordered the ambulance to bring Prompto here, to someone Noctis actually trusted to take care of his best friend.

(There was sound logical reasoning too. It had been near the end of the school day with traffic picking up. The Citadel which had a fully equipped hospital, a mere fifteen minutes away, compared to the twenty five minute drive to the local hospital was the superior option. Not that Noctis had cared about that, but it was the reasoning he was going to feed to everyone.)

“Doctor Tellius,” Noctis said. “How is Prompto?”

“He’s stable for now,” Doctor Tellius said. He eyed Noctis’ bleeding hands and scowled. Gauze came out of his pocket, swiftly bandaging Noctis’ hands. “Please do not harm yourself, Your Highness. You’ve given me one heart attack today. When they said a male teenager coughing up petals and requesting me, I thought… well.”

Noctis flushed a bright red. Right. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

Doctor Tellius merely flicked him on the forehead. “Brat,” he said fondly.

Noctis hissed, glaring as he rubbed his forehead. “He’ll be okay?” Noctis asked.

Doctor Tellius grew solemn. “Before we get to that, I have a few questions regarding his parents. As you know, your friend is a minor. I need to discuss with his parents first. Do you know them? Or know where they currently are?”

“No,” Noctis said. “They’re often traveling for business, out of Lucis usually; they're merchants. I’ve never met them and not for lack of trying.”

He knew Doctor Tellius would read between the lines. Noctis had tried to meet them, but in the years he had known Prompto, they hadn’t exactly been around. The last two times they had been in Insomnia, it had concided with an inescapable Citadel function. Prompto didn’t even talk much about his parents and barely seemed to call them or get calls from them.

“I see,” Doctor Tellius said, frowning. “I've tried their cellphones numbers listed on Mr. Argentum’s emergency contact but both seem to be out of range. They must be somewhere extremely remote.”

“What does that mean?” Noctis asked, wary.

“I shouldn't tell you because of doctor-client confidentiality, but I know how much Mr. Argentum means to you,” Doctor Tellius said. “I'll be frank, Your Highness. Your friend is operating on less than 24% of his lung capacity. He's coughing up fully formed flowers, a sign that he's hit Stage 4 critical. The measure rate of growth of the flowers, I give him maybe a week before they suffocate him.”

“What,” Noctis croaked. That… that bad?

That meant Prompto must have had trouble breathing for months now.

His restlessness.

Noctis drew in a sharp breath. Prompto had been grown increasingly restless these last few months. He had complained about the studying cutting into his jogging time, which was one of the few things that made Prompto less jittery. Noctis had nodded in agreement, because he had felt the same, except Prompto wasn't a Crown Prince who had additional paperwork and reports to deal with. And they finished their studying together every day. In other words, Prompto should have had plenty of time to still go jogging if he wanted, even for a short twenty minute run. But if the flowers were already filling his lungs, there was no way he could do such a strenuous exercise and Noctis _missed_ this sign.

What else? What else did Noctis missed?

“Your Highness!”

Doctor Tellius placed a firm hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Deep breaths now,” he instructed gently. “Blaming yourself isn't going to solve anything.”

But Noctis should have known better!

“Noctis!!!”

Regis came flying into the hospital wing, deadly pale.

Shit. Noctis forgot about that. If Doctor Tellius panicked, then his dad probably lost a few years of his life at the mere possibility. “Dad, I'm fine,” Noctis said. “It's not me.”

Regis pulled him into a tight hug. “I was told, Hanahaki, an ambulance-!”

Noctis hugged his father back. “Not me,” he repeated. “Sorry for the scare. It's not me. It's- it's Prompto.”

Regis pulled away. “Prompto?” he asked.

Doctor Tellius coughed. “Excellent timing, Your Majesty. If you could sign this form.” He handed over a piece of paper.

“What for?” Regis asked. He frowned as he skimmed the title. “Emergency Government Custody?”

“As you know, when the parents or legal guardians are unreachable, the government can step in as legal medical proxy for a minor,” Doctor Tellius said. “It usually falls to director of the hospital, the head nurse on duty, or doctor in charge of the case. Given you are the highest authority here and know Mr. Argentum, I had thought it be best for you to take custody. But I am more than willing to shoulder the burden if you do not want to.”

Regis narrowed his eyes. “It's not a matter of want. It couldn’t be more than twenty minutes than ambulance delivered Prompto here. If it was serious enough issue, you would already be in the operating room. That tells me that Prompto isn’t in critical condition, especially if you had time to fish out this form for me to sign. That would be fine, but how can his parents be so unreachable that you would already take this step?”

“They could call right now, and I would still insist on this,” Doctor Tellius said.

“Tellius-”

“Just sign the form, Your Majesty, so I can tell you.”

Regis signed the form and handed it over.

Tellius spared a moment to look sympathetic before he said, “Prompto is a Hanahaki survivor.”

Noctis hissed. “What-?” Then his shoulders slumped and he quietly looked down at the ground. “He never mentioned it.”

“I’m not sure if he even knew,” Tellius said. “There’s nothing in his medical record to suggest he was diagnosed with it previously. In fact, there’s no evidence of surgery either.”

Tellius paused. “There’s flower scarring and old roots scars. The x-rays suggest that he previously had Hanahaki, but it went away. It wasn’t requited either, we shouldn’t see flower scars if that was the case.”

Noctis felt his head spin. Nearly every Hanahaki survivor had root scars, no matter how their Hanahaki was cured. In some cases, the roots never vanish (even with surgery), burrowing into the muscles and just remaining there. Flower scarring on the other hand, was much rarer. For whatever reason, the magic behind the phenomenon of Hanahaki, the petals naturally vanished when the love requited or was carefully removed through surgery. Perhaps a stray petal might be missed but…

Flower scarring implied the flowers had _wilted_. It only appeared in cases where the victims of Hanahaki somehow managed to fall out of love with the person they shared unrequited love with. Rare, since usually that type of emotional break didn’t happened without a lot of trauma involved. If you loved someone long enough to develop Hanahaki, chances were you were very forgiving of any of their flaws or mistakes.

Prompto had Hanahaki previously?!

But, how young?!

“It’s hard to tell, with his current Hanahaki and the fact that the previous flower has completely wilted, but from the looks of it sunflowers,” Tellius said.

“A familial flower,” Regis said. “His parents.”

“Yes,” Tellius said. “Judging from what His Highness has said so far, Prompto’s parents have been negligence enough to trigger Hanahaki in Prompto. But Prompto had managed to kill off the Hanahaki before it grew too serious and has probably never noticed.”

“He never talks about his parents,” Noctis said, rubbing his temples, feeling them pound. “They never show up to any of the events at school, he never gets any calls from them.”

Oh Astrals. How did Noctis not notice this before?

“A relapse then?” Regis asked.

Tellius shook his head. “No.”

He gestured them to follow him to a smaller room. There, Tellius threw up an x-ray over a light box. “This here is Prompto’s lungs. As you can see, the flowers have already filled a good portion.”

Noctis swallowed. “There are three different flowers,” Noctis said.

“Yes, and not the common familial ones either,” Tellius said. “So the source behind his current Hanahaki is not his parents. These are new flowers. Three of them, which match the red, blue and pink petals he coughed up on his way here.”

Something cold curled in the pit of Noctis’ stomach. No… Please no… It had been clicking together in the back of his head since he first found Prompto. Something he had been praying that wasn’t true.

“Prompto vomited up a full set upon arrival. There is no mistaking the flowers. The blue petals belong to Sylleblossom,” Doctor Tellius said. “The red petals belong to Amaryllis. The pink petals belong to Gladiolus.”

“Gladiolus…” Regis repeated. “The House of Scientia’s family crest is Amaryllis.”

“Sylleblossom,” Noctis said, pained. His favorite flower. “You’re saying… you’re saying Gladio, Ignis and I caused Prompto’s Hanahaki. But how? We love Prompto.”

Doctor Tellius gave him a look of pity. “Well, I’m afraid he doesn’t believe it.”

Noctis felt his heart shatter into tiny pieces.

-.-.-

Prompto woke to a world swimming in white. He blinked bearily, trying to regain ground. What had happened?

“Mr. Argentum?”

Prompto turned to the source of the voice. There was man with long black hair tied in a ponytail standing at his bedside. The man smiled gently at him. “I’m Doctor Soren Tellius. You’re at Citadel’s Hospital Wing. How much do you remember?”

Prompto furrowed his brows. The last thing he remembered… was school. Miss Mariana’s office and… petals. His eyes widened and he flailed his arms.

“Easy there,” Doctor Tellius said.

Prompto opened his mouth, trying to speak. Instead a pitiful wheeze emitted instead.

“Don’t try to speak yet,” Doctor Tellius instructed. “You arrived here, coughing up so much petals that we had to give you some medicine to ease your breathing. But you vomited up a few fully formed flowers and it probably wrecked your throat.” He handed Prompto a cup of water. “Small sips.”

Prompto took the cup of water, letting the cool water wash down his abused throat. There was tickle, a petal undoubtedly lodged somewhere.

Doctor Tellius laid down a notepad and pen. “If you could answer a few questions for me. Please write down when you noticed you started the symptoms, how long have you had trouble breathing and are you in any discomfort right now.”

Prompto wrote down his answers, which Doctor Tellius accepted with a quiet hum.

“Well Mr. Argentum, I'm sure you've realized by now, but you are suffering from Hanahaki.” His expression was grim.

Prompto nodded weakly. This couldn't be good.

“It is serious enough that that you've hit Stage 4 Critical. This is classified by when you are coughing up fully formed flowers. The estimated measure of growth of the flowers give you at most a week, before they grow too big and obstruct your breathing completely,” Doctor Tellius said. “As a doctor, I should be rushing you to surgery right now.”

Panic surged in Prompto's heart. No!

“However, while you are certainly in critical condition, you do have a few days to try and come to terms with your unrequited love. Tell me, do you know who the sources of your Hanahaki are?” Doctor Tellius asked.

Prompto shook his head. He went over all the people he saw every day, and there wasn't anyone in particular that Prompto was in love with. If he had a dangerous crush, he definitely didn't know about it.

 _‘Don't have a romantic crush on anyone,’_ Prompto wrote down.

“I see,” Doctor Tellius said, looking pensive. “Allow me to fill in the gaps. It is true that 70% of the cases of Hanahaki are caused by romantic love. We know this because 65% of the time, red roses, the most common of all the romantic flowers, will often bloom in their lungs. 7% will bloom another flower with red roses, that flower is a key component representing the person they love. 23% will bloom another type of romantic flowers. 3% will bloom a flower only representing of the person they love, but there are usually thorns as most people describe unrequited romantic love as _painful._

“Mr. Argentum, I am almost certain you are not suffering romantic Hanahaki.”

Prompto's head was spinning. He… what? There other types of Hanahaki?

Doctor Tellius gave him a fond pat. “Another 20% of the cases of Hanahaki are familial Hanahaki. We often see these cases in children and young teenagers. It is usually caused by neglectful or abusive parents, but not always. Sometimes it's a cousin, a sibling, or a legal guardian. It largely depends on the circumstances of the family unit. The flowers that bloom in these cases are always flowers that represent familial love with a few rare cases of familial flowers mixing with specific flowers representing the person.”

Prompto blinked away a few tears. So then his parents? But…

But he thought he had made his peace with his parents not being there, not fully loving him.

Doctor Tellius hesitated. “While it is not a concern at the moment, we have actually found evidence that your parents had previously trigger Hanahaki in you. But you are not having a relapse. It is not cause of your current Hanahaki.”

What?? That made no sense to Prompto at all.

“The last 10% of the Hanahaki cases are caused by platonic love,” Doctor Tellius said. “It is rarest of the cases because our society as a whole is fairly comfortable expressing love to each other, especially to our friends.

“Most times we see it in cases where victim wants be friends with the person they love and simply hasn't worked up the courage to do so. So by extension, it is the easiest to cure, usually by getting the two people to meet.

“The flowers that bloom in these cases are always representative of the person the victim fell in love. This often makes it tricky to identify. However your case, it appeared to be fairly straight forward.”

Doctor Tellius took a deep breath. “You coughed up a Sylleblossom flower, a Amaryllis flower and a Gladiolus flower.”

Prompto let out a startled hiss.

-.-

_“I've never this flower before, Noct.” Prompto gently touching the delicate blue flowers collecting in the vase on Noctis’ kitchen island._

_Noctis grinned. “Those are Sylleblossoms. Only found in Tenebrae. They're my favorite type of flowers. There's a small patch in the royal gardens that grows them, but they don't always bloom, just too warm here in Insomnia.”_

-.-

_“Hey Ignis, what's this?” Prompto asked, picking up what looked like a metal stamp._

_“Ah there was where it went. Thank you for finding that, Prompto. It would have been terrible if I lost my family’s seal,” Ignis said, accepting the seal back from Prompto._

_“Family seal? Looks like a flower.”_

_“Yes, family seals were once upon a time as good as a legal signature. These days they're merely decorative, used for invitations though some families require it for certain familial records,” Ignis explained._

_“The House of Scientia’s family crest is an Amaryllis. A flower that represents pride,” Ignis said, pushing up his glasses. “I used to think it was a vain thing, but I've come to take pride in what I do.”_

_-.-_

_“Why Gladiolus?” Prompto asked as Gladio slid a cup of noodles across the table to him._

_“Well, everyone in the Amicitia family is named after flowers. Can't tell you why. Just been tradition for so long. So my mom picked my name. Gladiolus mean strength and if I was going to be a Shield in the future, I would need that strength.”_

-.-

Sylleblossom, Amaryllis, and Gladiolus.

“Now,” Doctor Tellius asked, leveling a stern expression. “Given I have a very frantic Prince, his Adviser and his Shield waiting outside to hear how you feel, I must ask. Why do you think your friends don't love you back?”

Because they would leave him.

Prompto felt a sharp stab to his heart. It was a subconscious realization that he had been ignoring for years, one that made his panic in at Miss. Mariana’s office seem silly and stupid.

Of course, if they graduated tomorrow they would drift apart. Noctis would go onto be King, with Ignis and Gladio at his side. Prompto would end up _somewhere_ but certainly not anywhere near where Noctis was. He was after all the commoner. School was an achingly familiar common ground that would vanish. Half of their conversation were about studying, tests and the mystery meat sandwich the school kept trying to sell. Remove that and there was only much you could talk about video games, movies and tolerate Prompto's bad photos.

It wasn't like Prompto wouldn't try to keep their friendship, keep in touch. But he knew, how busy royalty got. That was plain to see when Noctis would get this tired, resigned, pinched look on his face the few times his dad had to reschedule a dinner.

It would probably work for the first few years. Eventually Noctis would get busy and Prompto's little messages would fall to the side and… then it would be empty promises to keep in better touch, to meet up, to talk more. Ignis who was already carrying a mountain load of work would barely have time to look at Prompto, much less sleep and Gladio would need to spend his time protecting Noctis.

They would leave him. ~~(Like his parents.)~~

Once upon a time he had known that, acknowledged it and told himself to enjoy while it lasted. (And then he suppressed that tidbit of realization for the next two years.) But here was the truth of it all.

They would leave him behind because they were destined for bigger things.

And that was fine! Prompto would support them; they were going to be the future leaders of this country. That was important. Prompto would go on with life, maybe alone, or maybe he would finally find the special person to spend the rest of his life with.

But it didn't mean he wouldn't miss Ignis’ triumph look when he finished cooking a new dish or Gladio's soft expression when movie they were watching had a happy ending or Noctis’ mischievous glint in his eye right before he destroy Prompto at Mario Kart. It didn't mean he wouldn't miss the loud dinners, the comfortable car rides, or the impromptu sleepovers. It didn't mean he would miss the warmth he found in all three of them.

Prompto felt his lungs seize, coughing up a fit. Red, blue and pink petals spew from his lips with an intensity of a storm.

“Easy there,” Doctor Tellius said, rubbing his back.

Prompto sagged, lungs burning and the oxygen being pumped through a tube in his nose didn’t seem like enough as he rattled, rasped for air.

“Mr. Argentum,” Doctor Tellius said. “I know we haven’t met before today, but you should know that I am His Highness’ personal doctor. I meet him regularly throughout the year for his various checkups. Before high school, he would often share anecdotes of mischief that he would get up to with Gladiolus and Ignis. Once high school started, the star of his stories was you.”

Prompto blinked at him. Noct’s _personal_ doctor?

Doctor Tellius smiled. “They are very worried about you. Please try to believe me when I tell you your friends love you very much.”

But…

But… he was just Prompto.

He wasn’t worth loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Prompto.
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis was vibrating, with anger, with grief, as he entered Prompto’s hospital room. “You’re an idiot,” he snapped, unable to stop the words from falling from his lips.

Prompto flinched.

“Oh Prompto,” Ignis said. “Are we really such terrible friends?”

“You think of me as a friend?” Prompto asked, stunned.

Ignis reeled back as if struck. Gladio hissed and Noctis saw red for a brief moment.

“I thought… you were just tolerating me cause Noctis wanted to hang out?” Prompto said, hands flailing.

That was what Prompto thought? Astrals, Noctis was a terrible friend.

“Prompto Argentum,” Ignis said, recomposing himself. “I consider you a dear friend.”

“What Iggy said,” Gladio said. “If we just tolerated you, you wouldn't be invited to movie nights, I wouldn't be offering to train to you; Iggy wouldn't know all your favorite meals and wouldn't cook them regularly if he didn't like you as a friend. Noct here gets out of bed, early, for you.”

Noctis took a deep breath. “You're my best friend, Prompto,” Noctis said.

Prompto went quiet. “...Oh,” he said softly.

Noctis could see it, could see that despite what had just been declared that Prompto didn't _believe_ it. It was written in the furrow of Prompto's brow, the slight wheeze of his breath and the falling petals from his lips. The gleam of confusion, of disbelief in his eyes.

“But I'm just… me,” Prompto said, gesturing to himself.

As if he was trying to convey that he was somehow lesser, unworthy, useless.

“I'm stupid and clumsy. Just a pleb trying to be bigger than he is,” Prompto said. “I'm nothing special.”

 _Smack_! Noctis heard the slap before it registered that he had slapped Prompto across the face. His anger was exploding, blood boiling.

“Prompto! You are one of the most important people in the world to me! You make my days so much brighter. I look forward to seeing you at school! Your jokes make me laugh. I love your silly antics. The way you don't treat me like royalty. Your passion about photography is amazing.

“You are my best friend and I tell you that all the time. For someone who gets the top score in all our shooting games, how can you be this blind?!”

Noctis stormed out of the room.

-.-.-.-

Prompto touched his cheek, the stinging sensation from Noctis’ slap still hurt.

“I made Noct angry,” Prompto said quietly, staring at his fingertips.

Ignis reached out to squeeze his free hand. “He's worried about you,” Ignis said. “We are all worried about you.”

“But shouldn't you go after him?” Prompto asked. Noctis was the more important one.

Gladio reached out and jabbed him in the side. Prompto yelped.

“Noct is just a little angry,” Gladio said. “You're the one in the hospital bed.”

“Gladio is right. Noct will return when he has calmed down,” Ignis said. “How are you feeling?”

Prompto opened and closed his mouth. They weren't going after Noctis? But?? Was he making them choose?

“I'm fine,” Prompto said, trying to reassure them.

Ignis gave him that quiet patient look. The one Prompto often translated as ‘Oh Prompto’ in his head, the one tinted with disappointment.

“You’re not fine,” Ignis said gently. “Oh Prompto, darling, you are so very much loved.”

Prompto swallowed hard.

“Yeah,” Gladio said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We love you. You’re the best thing that happened to Noctis and by extension Ignis and me. You are wanted, you are needed.”

Prompto felt his his tears well up in his eyes.

“What have we done to convince you that you aren’t wanted,” Ignis asked.

“You’ll leave,” Prompto whispered hoarsely, choking on his words. “And I was okay with that, or I thought I was.”

“Leave?” Gladio asked.

Prompto scrubbed his eyes. “It was okay! I promised I was okay with that! Life happens and you were bound to get busy. Noct is going to be King eventually, and you two with be him every step of the way. I know that.”

Frustration crashed on him like roaring wave. This was stupid. He knew this. It was never about them leaving. They were always going to. Prompto never expected them to stay, when had he become so selfish? So greedy?

“I know that,” Prompto said miserably, voice barely heard.

“I know that you won’t have time for me,” Prompto said, “eventually, down the road. I know you guys are going to be off doing more important things like running the country and I’m just here, now. I know-”

“That we’ll leave you like your parents,” Ignis finished softly.

Prompto’s breath hitched. “Yeah… no… I don’t know.” He sniffled, chest and heart hurting, an old ache that Prompto used to feel when he was younger, an old ache that Noctis, Ignis and Gladio used to chase away just by being there.

“We won’t abandon you, Prompto,” Gladio said.

“But that’s just how it goes right?” Prompto said weakly.

“Does it?” Ignis challenged him. “His Majesty has four close friends that he considers to be brothers. And yet only two live in Insomnia.”

Prompto stared at him stunned. What?

“Cid Sophiar is a civilian mechanic who lives just outside of Insomnia with his granddaughter,” Ignis said. “His Majesty visits them at least once a month, a short trip out for a drink and a quick break.”

“Then there’s Weskham Armaugh. He lives in Altissia,” Gladio said. “All the way across the ocean. And he comes to visit Insomnia once a year. Noctis has been trying to get you to meet him for the last two, but you’ve always managed to be sick when Wes is in town.”

“So if His Majesty can maintain those friendships, no matter the distance, why can’t we managed to be your friends?” Ignis asked.

Prompto gapped. That was… His heart squeezed tight and the oxygen just didn’t seem to be enough. Could it…? Could it really…?

Could he really believe that?

-.-.-

Noctis went barreling down the hallway, blood pounding. Stupid Prompto! Just! How! Could! He! Not! Believe! It!

Muscle memory guided him, and before he knew it, Noctis was entering his father’s office. Regis was on his feet, just in time for Noctis wrapped his arms around him.

“Noctis?” Regis asked, alarmed. “Is everything alright? Is Prompto?”

Noctis let his tears fall. “He doesn’t believe we love him,” Noctis said, pained and falling apart. “He- Prompto doesn’t believe he’s my best friend, that he’s the best thing that ever happened to me.”

And Noctis was the fool who missed all the signs.

He should have noticed. Noctis went to all the Hanahaki classes. It was a social issue. He wanted to be aware, never wanted to be caught off guard again, wanted to help…

And yet he missed all the signs in his best friend.

What kind of horrible friend was he? No wonder Prompto didn’t believe him.

“Noctis,” Regis said, hugging him tight. “You can’t blame yourself for this. You’ll just end up going around in circles.”

Tears just fell harder.

“Come on now,” Regis said, coaxing him gently. “I’m sure you much rather be by his side than wallowing in pity. This won’t help Prompto.”

He knew that. He was just… angry. So angry.

Noctis pulled away, taking a deep breath. “Was… this how you felt?” he asked.

Regis smiled at him sadly. “Yes,” he whispered.

Noctis wiped away his tears.

“Feeling better?” Regis asked, handing him a handkerchief.

No. Not at all. The anger had drained away, leaving him feeling empty and hollow. He was just…

It was useless to ask why. Noctis knew why. Knew sometimes what your head said and what your heart said could get all twisted up no matter how untrue. Knew sometimes there was just no convincing someone.

“What if he needs to get the surgery?” Noctis asked, so fearful.

“Would you rather he die?” Regis asked gently.

Noctis shook his head. “But he’ll forget.” Prompto would forget all their silly inside jokes. Would forget all the memories they built. Would forget the ups and downs to their friendship.

Would they… would they even be friends after this? Would Prompto want that? Noctis didn’t even know why Prompto wanted to be friends with him in the first place. If it had been anyone else, Noctis would have said because of his position as Prince, but no. That was never Prompto’s motivation. He always wanted to be friends with just Noctis.

(It was something that still boggled Noctis’ mind, years later. And why it was so infuriating that Prompto didn’t believe that Noctis considered him as his best friend. How could Noctis not love him? Prompto who never cared that he was a Prince?)

“Well,” Regis said. “As everyone insisted on telling me, there will be time to make more memories. That can’t be done if one person is dead.”

Noctis reached out to hug his dad again.

“I love you, dad,” Noctis said. He needed his dad to know that.

Regis hugged him back. “I love you, son.”

-.-.-.-

Prompto couldn’t sleep. He stared up at the white ceiling of the hospital wing, absentmindedly counting the ceiling tiles.

The sun had set and the people in the wing dwindled down to just a skeleton crew. If Prompto strained his ears, he could hear the nurse or doctor take a quick peek in and shuffle down and away. He was pretty certain he was the only real patient here.

Ignis and Gladio left after dinner, already promising to return tomorrow morning. Doctor Tellius had, quietly, walked him through his options about recovery and…

And surgery.

Prompto swallowed hard. Surgery. Honestly, a little scary. He didn’t want to get surgery, but Doctor Tellius insisted on it. Something about him being a minor, this being an emotional disease, just… he didn't want to die but...

He was going to lose all his memories of his friends, wasn’t he?

“Prompto.”

Prompto jumped. “N-Noct?”

Noctis peeked in his room, shuffling inside. “You’re still awake,” he said.

Prompto smiled. “Y-yeah. I can’t sleep. I’m sorry.”

Noctis snorted. “I’m the one who is sorry. I shouldn’t have slapped you earlier,” he said.

“You were angry,” Prompto said.

“Doesn’t give me an excuse to hit you like that,” Noctis said.

Prompto could see, in the soft moonlight, Noctis’ embarrassed blush.

“Anyways,” Noctis said, coming to his bedside. “Move over.”

“Eh?” Prompto asked.

“You don’t have any bed sensors. I checked,” Noctis said, “So move over.”

Prompto shuffled to the side and Noctis crawled into bed with him. He wrapped his arm around Prompto’s waist.

“Noct?” Prompto asked. What was he doing? He swallowed hard, searching Noctis’ face for a clue.

“Prompto Argentum, you are my best friend,” Noctis said with all the conviction in the world. “And I love you. Ignis loves you. Gladio loves you. You are our friend.”

Prompto felt his heart skip a beat. Ignis and Gladio had said that earlier too. And just… he was trying to believe it. He wanted to believe it. It was nothing more than anything else he wanted in the whole world.

“I get you don’t really believe it,” Noctis said. “Cause I’ve been there.”

“What?”

Did… Noctis just imply....?

“I’m a Hanahaki survivor too,” Noctis whispered. “It’s why Doctor Tellius knows so much about the disease.”

Noctis…? But who wouldn’t love Noctis?

“My dad was the cause of it,” Noctis said.

Prompto frowned. He knew Noctis and his dad didn’t have the best of best relationships. He knew that Noctis sometimes got this really tired pinched look whenever he couldn’t see his dad. Or around events that parents could come visit the school for the various plays and festivals.

But… Prompto had met King Regis a handful of times now. And well… he had been jealous. Because to Prompto it was really clear that King Regis loved and adored his son.

(The way he used to wished his parents would look at him.)

“I was ten,” Noctis said. “I tried to hide it. I knew what coughing up flower petals meant. I just… didn’t want acknowledge the physical proof that my dad didn’t love me.”

“The thing is dad does loves me,” Noctis continued on. “I just didn’t believe it. How could I? When I was ten, I vividly remembered more dinners eating by myself than before. The war was back on track; Tenebrae had narrowly missed being conquered. All of Lucis needed him more. He was so busy… there would be weeks before I saw him.”

Oh.

Like Prompto and his parents.

“Somewhere along the way, I convinced myself that the kingdom was more important than me. Now that I'm older, I understand in a way that it does, but it doesn't eclipse how much dad loves me. However when I was ten, I didn't get that,” Noctis said softly.

“I was coughing up petals for three months, until Ignis caught me. Then it was a whirl of doctors, crying and hugging. Through it all, dad wouldn't let me go. Held my hand the entire way, and told me that I had it all wrong, that he loved me more than the stars in the sky.

“I was only at Stage 3, so we had the luxury of talking it out. It took a long time to believe him.”

Noctis closed his eyes, letting the silence rest between as Prompto absorbed his story.

“That's why you always look so weary when he reschedules on you,” Prompto said.

Noctis hummed. “Yeah, it's an old silly fear, but a real one. I always get that brief flash of ‘he doesn't love me’ when he does that, but then I remind myself that's something really important came up, because these days dad doesn't let anything short of a major crisis to interfere with our dinners. And that major crisis has nothing to do with the fact that he loves me, regardless of whether we eat dinner together or not.

“Dad still feels guilty about it, even almost eight years later. It's why he tells me he loves me all the time. It's why I tell him I love him.”

Noctis looked Prompto straight in the eye. “It's why I always tell you you're my best friend. Why I always tell Iggy that I love his food. Why I tell Gladio he's the best. Because I never wanted the people I love to doubt that I love them. I guess I didn't do that good of a job with you.”

“Noct…”

Noctis gave him a tired look. “Iggy told me you think we're going to leave you behind. Dork, how could we?”

“I don't know,” Prompto weakly said. Ignis spent all afternoon poking holes into what Prompto thought were ironclad rules, things that would happen just because that was life. The inevitable rising tide that Prompto couldn't fight against.

“Dad has civilian friends,” Noctis pointed out. “And he told me how grandfather had a friend in a fisherman down in Galdin Quay.”

“Yeah but… it's stupid selfish of me,” Prompto said. “But I don't want be the friend you see only once a month. I wanna see you guys every day that I can.”

Astrals, that sounded so needy and clingy.

“Oh Prompto.”

Prompto blanched at that words. So many people say those words to him.

“Why didn't you say something? You're not the only one who wants to see you guys every day. I got lucky with Ignis and Gladio, but you...” Noctis said. “I thought… I thought you wanted to see the world, traveling and taking photos of everything. I was going to _let you go_. To follow your dream.”

Prompto gaped.

“You dork,” Noctis said with a sniffle. “If you wanted to stay that close, there are _ways to do that._ I thought about asking if you wanted to join my retinue, but that involves a lot training and fighting and I know you don't like violence. Not to mention the thousands of other jobs you could take in the Citadel. And if you don't want to work here, but do want to work somewhere in the city, we'll help you achieve that. Cid used to have a mechanic shop inside Insomnia before he moved out to take care of his granddaughter. Grandfather helped his best friend retire and open up a little bookshop.

“And don't you _dare_ think it's taking advantage of me. I want to help you, Prompto. Gladio knows people, Ignis knows all the laws and right paperwork. We'll make it work.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Prompto took as deep as a breath as he could as everything clicked into place. He swallowed hard, heart beating fast.

There were options. There were ways. They didn't want to leave him. They were thinking about a future with him.

His friends loved him.

He thought hard about how Gladio always clapped on his back and tousled his hair. The way Ignis always had a listening ear and good food ready. How Noctis, despite any grumbling of waking early, always managed to arrive on time for their outings. How they were just a text message away.

“We'll make it work,” Noctis promised.

Prompto nodded. Okay. _Okay_.

“Hey Noct?”

“Yeah?”

“I think you're my best friend too.”

Noctis shuffled forward, until their foreheads were touching. “Dork,” he said so fondly. “Love you too.”

Prompto chuckled, wiping away the tears blurring his vision. The weight on his chest loosened. He was wanted. He was loved.

He took a deep breath and breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These dumb boys. *amused* 
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well, the good news is you probably won't need surgery,” Doctor Tellius said with cheer. He waved the x ray before placing it up on the light box. 

“Really?” Prompto asked. 

“Yes really,” Doctor Tellius said. “Your Hanahaki has over the last week dropped back down to Stage 3. The flowers in your lungs are no longer fully grown, fully formed flower. This means, you are able to resume normal day to day activities, so long as it isn't strenuous. That means no jogging, no taking stairs, avoid dusty places, anything that can put stress on your lungs.” 

Doctor Tellius narrowed his eyes. “But if you slide back into Stage 4 we are going to operate. Understand?” 

Prompto nodded frantically. He was working on it! Sure it felt like he was in a dream but… yeah. His friends loved him. 

Gladio had to pry away Noctis every day who would stay as long as he possibly could before he would be late to school. And even then Noctis would sending him endless text messages, complaining how bored he was. (So basically like a normal day, except Prompto wasn't physically there to listen to it.) 

Gladio also had to pry away Ignis who hovered, worried between all of his college classes and meetings. Ignis even brought along all of Prompto's favorite dishes. 

_“How come you're not freaking out?” Prompto asked Gladio one day._

_“Who says I'm not? You had us worried,” Gladio said, handing Prompto a stack of books to read to entertain himself._

_“Sorry,” Prompto said._

_Gladio jabbed him in the side._

_“Why do you keep doing that?” Prompto asked._

_“Reinforcement,” Gladio said. “Noctis is feeling guilty because he didn't recognize the signs despite having Hanahaki in the past. Ignis is freaking out because he prides himself on being observant and yet you mark the second friend whom he has missed the signs for Hanahaki in._

_“He took Noctis having Hanahaki pretty hard. I'm sure he's taking you having Hanahaki hard. So let the two of them fuss over you until you're completely recover. If they're still hovering after that, you can tell them to knock it off. But until then, let them fuss. ‘Sides you look like you use some fussing over.”_

Trying to convinced Noctis and Ignis that it wasn't their fault simply lead to more teary conversations. Prompto was still trying to puzzle out why it was a bad thing that he didn't want to worry other people. 

“So I can be discharged?” Prompto asked. He was getting pretty tired of the hospital wing. 

“Yes,” Doctor Tellius said. “I'm going to want you to come in every day for the next two weeks to make sure they are still shrinking. Once you hit Stage 2 we can drop it to twice a week. If all goes well, your lungs should be cleared hopefully in two months.

“Once your lungs are cleared, we can do some rehab. They took a beating and it's possible you may not get back to 100% capacity of your lungs. You also need to be screen for relapses every year for the rest of your life.

“I also don't recommend you returning to school until you are back down to Stage 2.”

Prompto groaned. “I can't believe I actually miss going to school.” 

“You'll be back there soon enough, causing mischief with His Highness,” Doctor Tellius said. 

He hope so. He missed Noctis. Ignis and Gladio too, but Prompto was used to seeing Gladio only on the weekends and Ignis only for an hour or two every day. Noctis on the other hand, Prompto saw for almost eight to ten hours every day and he missed his best friend. 

(Maybe that was horribly codependent but it was the truth.) 

“Alright, get dressed and I'll walk you through the rest of the information for your discharge,” Doctor Tellius said. 

Prompto beamed. Yes! No more hospital wing! 

Twenty minutes later, Prompto was dressed and signing the last of the documents just as Noctis came dashing in. 

“Prompto!” Noctis crashed into him with a hug. 

“Noct-?! The school day isn’t over?” Prompto asked. He leaned back into the hug. Noctis rarely initiated physical contact (that was always Gladio), but he had been extra affectionate. Doctor Tellius said that was pretty normal for people to get clingy. 

_“They nearly lost you. They’re going to be clingy, you’re going to be clingy,” Doctor Tellius said._

Prompto wasn’t really complaining. He liked hugs. 

“Ignis said you were being discharged today,” Noctis said, finally pulling away. “Which is good timing, your rooms are done being cleaned.”

Prompto blinked. “My rooms?” 

He thought he was going home? 

“You’re not allowed to be alone in case you relapse,” Doctor Tellius said. He looked terribly amused. “So His Majesty set up rooms in His Highness’ side of the Royal Wing since your parents are not back in town.” 

“I have rooms?” Prompto squeaked. 

“Noct filed the paperwork for that a year ago,” Ignis said, appearing out of nowhere. “It’s the only thing he’s done remotely quickly related to paperwork in years.” 

“Just in case,” Noctis protested. “You never know.” 

“Yeah,” Gladio said. He held up a duffle bag. “I packed your stuff for you.” 

“We’ll be staying the next two weeks at the Citadel too,” Ignis said. “Plus you staying here means it’ll be easy to see Doctor Tellius for your appointment every day.”

“But you guys have other apartments and homes?” Prompto said. Noctis specifically got his apartment to live outside of Citadel. And Gladio had the Amicitia family manor; what about Iris? And Ignis… actually Prompto wasn’t sure where Ignis normally stayed. 

“As if we’re going to leave you to stay here, alone. Unless you want only my dad for company?” Noctis asked. 

“Nope! Sounds like a great opportunity for sleepover!” Prompto said. Noctis’ dad was great, but he was still the king and Prompto didn’t need that anxiety to deal with. 

Noctis held out his hand. “You coming?” 

Prompto smiled, reaching out to grab it. “Yeah.”

Things would be just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, Prompto is just fine. He's on his way to recovery~ And with that, we bring Prompto's story to a close. But as some of you might have noticed, this became a series because this AU decided to wanted to explore other characters in this universe. Ignis' one is already up, and I'm working on what happened with Noctis (and Regis, and I got notes for Cor's reaction too). So stay tuned for those sequels/prequels. :D
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D

**Author's Note:**

> dumb boys are dumb. *snicker*
> 
> Please leave a review on your way out :D


End file.
